lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Can't Wait to Be King
}} "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a song composed by Elton John for The Lion King. It was released on May 31, 1994, as part of the film's soundtrack. It is sung by Simba, Nala, and Zazu as they argue over Simba's authoritative rights as the future king of the Pride Lands. Lyrics Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So, enemies, beware! Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushin' up on lookin' down I'm workin' on my ''roar!'' Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Simba: No one sayin', 'Do this!' Zazu: Now when I said that... Nala: No one sayin', 'Be there!' Zazu: What I meant was... Simba: No one sayin', 'Stop that!' Zazu: What you don't realize... Simba and Nala: No one sayin', 'See here!' Zazu: Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day! Zazu: Well, that's definitely out. Simba: Free to do it all my way! Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing! Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm... Standin' in the spotlight! Zazu: Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! Trivia * During this sequence in the movie, the background changes to brighter colors and more geometric shapes to reflect Simba's naive perspective of the world.Allers, Roger; Hahn, Don, and Minkoff, Rob (1995). Laserdisc/DVD/Blu-Ray audio commentary for The Lion King. Walt Disney Home Entertainment. * In early versions of the song, the crocodiles are gray. This occurs in the theatrical version, the ABC premiere, the Disney Sing-Along Songs version, and the 1995 VHS release. However, the animation of the crocodiles were completely re-done in the 2002 IMAX re-release and later home video releases. * In the stage musical version of the song, Nala gets a few more singing parts. The 2019 remake film also gives Nala additional singing lines. * In the The Legacy Collection: The Lion King release, both Simba and Nala perform the line "No one saying 'see here'." In previous soundtrack releases, only Nala performed this line. * The song is referenced in “The Morning Report” when there is a flashback of Simba donning the red leaf mane. *The way the Lion Guard dresses up as male lions in "The Ukumbusho Tradition" mirrors the way Simba dons a mane of red leaves during the song. Media The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait To Be King (1080p) I Just Can't Wait to Be King (Vocal) I Just Can't Wait to Be King (Instrumental) References Category:Best of The Lion King Category:Jungle Boogie Category:The Legacy Collection: The Lion King Category:The Lion King Collection Category:The Lion King Songs Category:Nala songs Category:Songs Category:The Lion King: Songs and Story Category:Simba songs Category:Zazu songs Category:The Lion King (1994 soundtrack) Category:The Lion King: Special Edition